


could never (do that to you)

by sydneygremlins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dudes Being Bros, F/F, Najia is protective, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Not really anywhere specific in the story, Other, They/Them pronouns for the Doctor, but post e1, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: “If you hurt her, you’ll regret it,” Najia warned them.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Najia Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 43





	could never (do that to you)

“If you hurt her, you’ll regret it,” Najia warned them.  
The way she said it was almost offhand, but by now the Doctor knew her well enough to have realised she was fiercely protective of her children. They weren’t planning on doing anything of the sort, anyway- they wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
“I couldn’t do that.” Not to themself, of course, but most definitely not to Yaz.  
_ Yaz. _ Their partner. Their companion. The person who had insisted they all go to the dinner her mum had organised for them, a dinner which wasn’t actually ready when they got there, which had given her mother ample time to pull the Doctor aside (over to the window in the living room) to give them a good talking-to.  
Najia had immediately been able to tell that Yaz and the Doctor were together, a skill that the Doctor wouldn’t even begin to question.  
She wasn’t even looking at the Doctor, but out at the city before them, hard as it was to see in the fading light. She still seemed perfectly able to tell how the Doctor felt without looking at them, even though she knew them so little, which was unnerving to say the least.  
“Good,” she finally said. Then she narrowed her eyes at the window, though the Doctor knew it was directed at them. “You weren’t planning to do exactly that, were you?”  
Something pooled in the Doctor’s stomach, like frigid water. It froze their limbs and locked their jaw. Their throat felt like sandpaper.  
“I-No. Never,” they choked out, trying to maintain their breathing, something that was proving to be difficult. They took the quietest deep breath in they could and let the tension seep out of their muscles. Najia didn’t say a word- was she trying to scare them? They exhaled through their teeth steadily, hearts pounding in their chest. A few seconds passed in which the Doctor collected themself, consciously slowing their heartsbeat and letting the cold thaw.  
Then (too late to do much good) Najia nodded, and turned to finally look at them. The Doctor couldn’t read her expression at first, then she smiled. She looked content with the Doctor’s answer.  
“She likes you a lot, you know,” she informed them suddenly. “She’s not looked at anyone like that for a long time.”  
This time, heat sparked in their chest. The Doctor smiled at the reminder that they were special to Yaz- a concept they still found hard to grasp.  
“And you two seem to work together anyway, at least from what I’ve seen. Just remember that if you break her heart, there’ll be hell to pay.”  
The Doctor blinked and tried to think of a suitable answer, but apparently they didn’t need to, because when Yaz said from across the room that it was time for dinner, Najia gave them a nod to finish the conversation and turned to go to the dining table.  
They sat next to Yaz at dinner, and laughed along to Graham’s bad jokes. They babbled a bit about technology to Ryan and they thanked Hakim for cooking, and somehow it felt like the best dinner they’d ever had.__


End file.
